The following description relates to a light string, for example, a novelty lighted necklace, ornamental hanging lights and the like.
Light strings or string lights are typically outdoor ornamental devices that include a plurality of lights that are powered and hung from shielded or insulated wires. These devices can also be used, as, for example, a necklace, when the ends of the string are secured to one another. And, in that light emitting diode (LED) technology has become so common, such light strings can be used with greater degrees of safety, since LED are typically low power (low voltage) and do not generate much heat in use.
Outdoor string lights may include a bare bulb mounted in a socket in which the electrical connections are terminated. Other outdoor string lights may include a shade or other element that is used to shade or protect the bulb from breakage.
Ornamental, wearable light strings can include a cover or shroud over the bulb and socket to provide a festive or other aesthetically pleasing or amusing feature. For example, a pumpkin cover or shroud formed form a translucent or partially translucent material (such as plastic) can be positioned over and secured to the light string to provide a pleasing appearance when the lights are illuminated.
In known arrangements, the shroud or cover is fitted onto the socket and secured by screws or other fasteners. In such an arrangement, the shroud and socket may have predrilled or preformed holes to accommodate the fasteners. In order assemble the light strings, the shroud is fitted onto the socket and metal fasteners are driven into the shroud and socket. In that these parts are often fabricate from plastics, there is the opportunity to over-drive or under-drive the fastener which can result in the shroud and/or socket to break or become compromised.
Accordingly, there is need for a light string assembly configuration that eliminates the need for fasteners and in particular, metal fasteners. Desirably such an arrangement reduces the number of parts as well as the time and labor required to assemble such light strings.